From Soup to Nuts
From Soup to Nuts is a Laurel & Hardy silent short film released 24 March 1928. It was remade as a segment of 1940's A Chump at Oxford. Summary Stan and Ollie are hired as waiters at an upper class dinner party for the Culpeppers. They arrive at the host's house, with Ollie taking charge before even entering the property. He insists he is the one to ring the doorbell. The maid shows them inside, where Stan puts their personal card on the table with a collection of others. On their card is the slogan, "All we ask is a chance." Ollie makes Stan take off his hat inside the house and a small fight breaks out. As the Mrs. Culpepper inspects them, Ollie shows her a letter apologizing that the only available waiters were the duo, and their previous experience in waiting was at railroad eating houses. When she walks back to join the party, Ollie comments that she is "some wiggler!" Her husband, standing beside him, isn't impressed. The pair enter the kitchen where Stan tells the busy chef not to wear his hat. Stan takes it off him several times but the chef keeps putting it back on. Stan soon loses his cool and throws the chef's hat away. The chef retaliates by grabbing the nearest plate and smashing it over Stan's head. Stan does the same back to the chef and they carry on until Ollie stops Stan from destroying a large, expensive looking plate. However, as Ollie walks off, he trips on the kitchen floor and smashes the plate, as the maid watches. Meanwhile, the party goes on. Mrs. Culpepper struggles to eat her fruit cocktail with the cutlery provided. Stan and Ollie come into the room to begin serving food. Stan accidentally pours soup on Ollie's foot while he counts the guests. Ollie carries a very large cake to the table but slips on a banana skin left by the family dog and lands head first into the cake. Ollie manages to do this more than once, much to the bemusement of the guests, and of Stan, who accuses him of falling over on purpose at one point. The pair continue to fall down while trying to serve the food, much to the anger of Mr. Culpepper. Stan loses his temper with Ollie's incompetence and with the guests. Mrs. Culpepper then asks Ollie to serve the salad "undressed." Ollie tells Stan. Confused, Stan heads to the kitchen to tell the maid what he has to do. The maid says, "I always serve it that way." Stan can't believe this but goes ahead and undresses down to his underwear to serve the salad. The Culpeppers discover Stan undressed. After a futile attempt by Ollie to put a jacket on Stan, Mrs. Culpepper hits Ollie, who falls into yet another cake. Cast * Stan Laurel as Mr. Laurel * Oliver Hardy as Mr. Hardy * Anita Garvin as Mrs. Culpepper * Tiny Sandford as Mr. Culpepper * Otto Fries as Chef * Edna Marion as Maid * Dorothy Coburn as Dinner Guest * Sam Lufkin as Dinner Guest * Gene Morgan as Dinner Guest * Ellinor Vanderveer as Dinner Guest Category:Films Category:Laurel & Hardy films Category:A nice mess